Genji Armor
.]] Genji Armor , also known as Genji and Samurai, is a recurring suit of heavy armor in the series. It is usually high-ranked armor that provides excellent defenses, only being beaten out by a small amount of suits of armor, and is generally extremely rare with only a few copies existing in each game. Oftentimes, only one can be obtained, being dropped or stolen from Gilgamesh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Armor is high-ranked armor obtainable only in the Game Boy Advance and later versions, providing 35 Defense, -7 Evasion, 10 Weight, +5 Strength, +3 Agility, +3 Intelligence, +2 Stamina, and resistance towards Poison, Petrify, and Instant Death. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove or dropped from Warmech. Only the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja can equip it. Final Fantasy II Genji Armor is the strongest armor providing 75 Defense, -79% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, and -100 Intelligence/Spirit. It can be found at Pandaemonium or Unknown Palace, or dropped from Iron Giant or Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Armor is high-ranked armor that can be found in the Cave of Shadows, and only equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. In the NES version, it provides 24 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, and 20% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 45 Defense, and 22 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV Genji Armor is high-ranked armor that provides 21 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. It can be found in the Lair of the Father, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, it remains the same but loses the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Armor provides 21 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. It can be found at Subterrane. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Edge, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, Zangetsu, Gekkou, Tsukinowa, Izayoi, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Armor is originally the strongest heavy armor, being beaten by the Maximillian in the Game Boy Advance and later ports. It provides 22 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 8 Weight, and immunity to Confusion and Toad. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the battle with Necrophobe. Final Fantasy VI Genji Armor is the strongest heavy armor, providing 90 Defense, 80 Magic Defense, +5 Strength, +3 Magic, +3 Speed, and +2 Stamina. It can be found in Zone Eater's Belly, by betting the Nutkin Suit in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or dropped from Gilgamesh. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Shadow, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Armor is an accessory that provides Break HP Limit and gives Auto Endure and Auto Regen. It can be obtained by completing all Digital Mind Waves with 100%. Final Fantasy IX Genji Armor is high-ranked armor that provides 45 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches Antibody and Body Temp. It can be found from the Outer Island Chocograph, or stolen from Maliris. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Genji Armor is high-ranked heavy armor that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides 56 Defense, +9 Strength, +3 Magick, and improves chance to counter, making the Genji Helm and Battle Harness's Speed/2% counter activation rate, becomes Speed*2%. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh (10% chance) during the second encounter after switching weapons three times. In the ''Zodiac versions, Genji Armor provides 63 Defense, +9 Strength, +3 Magick Power, and the same Counter chance improvement,. It requires the Genji Armor license for 190 LP. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh (10% chance) during the second encounter after switching weapons three times. and rarely be stolen from Enkidu in Trial Mode in Stage 94. It can be equipped by the Knight, Foebreaker, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Armor is high-ranked armor that provides +150 HP. It can be stolen from Elmdore (PlayStation version). It can only be obtained from the Rendezvous mode in the PlayStation Portable version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Armor is high-ranked heavy armor that provides 46 Defense, 12 Magic Resistance, and teaches Reflex for 300 AP to Paladins. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Armor is high-ranked heavy armor that provides 2 Attack, 58 Defense, 12 Resistance, and teaches Reflex for 350 AP to Paladins and Raptors. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor A" set. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Warrior Harness is mid-ranked armor that males of all races can equip, and provides 4 Strength and 52 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Warrior Harness is mid-ranked armor that males of all races can equip, and provides 5 Strength, 24 Defense, and has one available slot for jewels. Final Fantasy Adventure Samurai has an armor icon before its name. The Samurai is the most powerful armor and can only be obtained from Ninja found inside the Temple of Mana. This armor provides 44 defense points. Final Fantasy Legend III Samurai provides 13 defense and 13 magic defense. It can be bought for 18000 G at Cirrus and Juba. Bravely Default Genji Armor is heavy armor that provides 42 P.DEF and 10 M.DEF. It can be found in Grapp Keep (blue chest). Bravely Second: End Layer Luminous Robe is clothes that provides 52 P.DEF and 11 M.DEF. It can be found in the Eternian Central Command. Final Fantasy Dimensions Genji Armor is high-ranked armor that provides 27 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and prevents Toad. Dissidia Final Fantasy Genji Armor is a level 100 suit heavy armor that provides +2973 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 24,390 gil, Heike's Armor, Hero's Bone x5, and Oath Crystal x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Armor is a level 100 suit of heavy armor that provides +3300 HP, +39 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 159,420 gil, Heike's Armor, Samurai Spirit, and Giant's Hope x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Genji Armor is a heavy armor that provides 20 ATK, 45 DEF, +50% resistance to Instant Death, immunity to Blind, and increases ATK by 30% when equipped with a katana and/or bow. It is obtained by defeating Sadalsuud in the Chamber of Arms. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Genji Armor is an armor that can be equipped by Ibuki, Kamo, and Ryuma. Gallery Genji Armor FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. Genjiarmor.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Genji Armor Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFT Genji Armor.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Genji Armor.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Samurai armour (FFA).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Adventure. RoF Warrior Harness.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Warrior Harness.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. DFFOO Genji Armor (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Genji Armor FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Genji Armor FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Genji Armor FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFBE Genji Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (FFBE). Etymology Category:Heavy armor